A Promise Fulfilled
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Kensei/Hiro. Feudal Japan/Post-S2 for Part I and FYG for Part II of the fic. The fulfillment of a promise is the hardest thing.


A Promise Fulfilled

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Heroes is owned by Tim Kring. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: T for language, slash, slight AU, FYG!Hiro for the second Part, FYG!Kensei for the second Part, darker themes, dark!Hiro, dark!Kensei, etc

Pairing: Kensei/Hiro

Setting: Feudal Japan/Post-S2 for Part I and FYG for Part II

Summary: The fulfillment of a promise is the hardest thing.

Prompt by ryuutchi: "mutually assured destruction"

A/N: This fic idea popped in my head when I read the prompt. And yes, parts of part 1 and 2 are meant to be similar XP

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Part One-_

_For Kensei_

_Flashback_

"If I ever get to that point, carp, the point where I have no more limit and all boundaries are gone from me and I can't see the good in anything anymore--I want you to be the one to kill me."

"Kensei!" Hiro exclaimed, shocked.

He becomes even more so when the Sword Saint's hands grab his shoulders and pull him close. The man was serious; he could smell no alcohol on the man's breath, proving that he hadn't gone back on his word to Hiro. Kensei's hands seemed to scald his skin where they touched so firmly.

"Hiro, you must!" The man had never looked as serious as he did now. "I don't want to _become _that bad, but if the time ever arises, for whatever reason, then I want you to kill me; it has to be the head or I'll just regenerate. Don't hesitate, just do it, alright?"

"Don't talk like this," said Hiro, whispering. "I don't even want to think about it. I--"

Kensei shakes him slightly.

"Promise me, carp!"

He looks into his beloved Kensei's face and, after a moment, nods; he couldn't deny him anything.

"I promise."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Present Day_

He could hardly look into the eyes of this madman, Adam Monroe, only his face showed the Takezo Kensei whom he loved; this was someone else entirely. He had failed his lover and allowed this to happen.

"Why do you look at me so, carp? You know what I say is true!" Exclaimed Kensei dramatically, arms outstretched. "The world is a rotten place, filled with rotten people. A cleansing needs to take place. The world needs a saviour, a _hero_, and I will fulfill that role." The former Sword Saint's face darkens as he looks at Hiro's face closely. "Don't you look at me like that! Self-righteously as if you have never done anything wrong! You betrayed me! You are the betrayer, not me; you took everything away from me. Yaeko and my heart. _You left me to die!_"

"I know I have done wrong!" Cried Hiro, unable to look at his former lover in the face. "I know that I did wrong to you! I have never done anything as bad as you have done, as you are trying to do. You cannot do this! You are not God to decide who has the right to live or to die!"

Kensei, no _Adam_, stalks forward and comes to stand closely in front of Hiro. "I have lived over four hundred years, Hiro; whose to say I won't live four hundred more? I have witnessed famine and wars. Women getting raped, people getting murdered for the pettiest things. Wars; children losing parents, parents losing children. Complete genocide. The world is infected; a sickness that needs to be eradicated. With this virus, I will become the cure. The world shall become a better place, free from wars and the rotten masses." He smiles crazily. "And I'll be their hero."

"No." Whispered Hiro. "No, you will not. You will not do this thing; I will stop you."

"You?" Laughed Adam. "My little carp, you won't do anything; you love me too much and I know you cannot kill another human being, it's not in you. Why would you say something like that?" In his crazed eyes, he looked a little offended. "I am doing the world a service."

Hiro ignores this and speaks. "You made me make a promise a long time ago, don't you remember it? How can you not? I made a promise and I always keep them. I _will _stop you here!"

He concentrates and teleports the Godsend from Adam's back to his hand (an ability which he had just barely mastered). He pulls it out of the sheath as quick as lightning, but not quick enough, for Adam drops the virus. Before Hiro or the former Sword Saint could blink, the virus stops in mid-air. They whip their heads around to see Peter Petrelli, hand outstretched, with Nathan Petrelli and Matt Parkman behind him.

"Now, Hiro!" Barked Peter. "Get him now!"

Hiro whips around, sword in hand and strikes before Adam could speak. Before the blade strikes, he finally looks into Adam's eyes; behind the madness and horror, there looked like relief in them; the last remnant of Kensei still left.

He watches numbly as the head rolls clean off the body. He doesn't react until the three behind him come forward; Peter grabs the virus and places it in his closed hands, using the nuclear power he gained from Ted Sprague and eradicates the virus.

As Matt searches around the room and Peter comes to kneel over Adam's body, Nathan walks over to Hiro and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right, Hiro?" Nathan asked, looking at him with furrowed brows.

It was this honest question that finally broke Hiro; feeling the tears run down his cheeks, he speaks to his 'flying man'.

"I loved him."

An hour passes and he, Nathan, Peter and Matt all come to stand in a graveyard (the one where his father and mother rested, no less). He watches as the body of Adam Monroe, Takezo Kensei, burns into ashes and flies away with the coming wind.

"I fulfilled my promise, Kensei," he whispered, tears mingling with the blood that stained him. "I fulfilled my promise."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Part Two-_

_For Hiro_

_Flashback_

"Kensei," he says suddenly. "If there is ever a time when I should lose sight of myself and everything that is still good with the world, if I become an evil person, a villain, I want you to kill me."

Kensei's eyes widen as he looks at him. "Carp! Why would you say something like that out of the blue? You can't ask me something like that, Hiro."

Hiro shakes his head slightly, his ponytail swaying slightly as he does so. It had been a little over five years since he had failed to kill Sylar and the world had become a darker place than it once had been; he himself had changed; the deaths of Ando, his continued failures, it made him into a darker person. He could see some of the changes. It was only due to Kensei that he had pulled through Ando's death and was able to keep going on; the death of his best friend had made him lose the last of his childlike innocence.

"Because the world has become a darker place," His voice too, had become much clearer over time. "Because Ihave become a darker _person._ I am afraid of what I am becoming; I am only thankful that the darkness of the world around us has not infected your heart too. But I fear myself; with each death, the blood stains my hands and my soul becomes withered. If something ever happens and there is no other option, I do not want you to hesitate; kill me and do not bring me back."

"Carp, I would never let that happen to yo--" Hiro places a hand over Kensei's mouth stopping him. He moves it away when he is sure Kensei will not speak.

"You can't be sure of that. Any number of things can happen, as we have seen. You must promise me Kensei, no matter what happens, no matter how much you may love me or I love you, you cannot hesitate if I ever become what we loathe."

Hiro's pleading eyes finally gets the Sword Saint to nod.

"All right, Hiro. I promise. And I swear that I will not break it, no matter the cause."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Present Day_

Over three years had passed since that day and the first two and half years of that time had been good, as good as they could be in their bleak world. Six months ago, however, an event happened which led to a breaking point for Hiro Nakamura.

He and Kensei come to a battle site too late and watch in horror as Sylar (who had battled Peter to a standstill over three years ago and had disappeared) finishes blowing up Peter, Claire, Niki and Mohinder--the last of the Heroes besides themselves.

Blood splattered everywhere and Sylar's laughter seemed to ignite something within Hiro. Before either Kensei or Sylar could react, Hiro teleports over to the man, whipping out his sword lightning quick and stabs him in the heart. Sylar lets out a startled scream and falls to the ground. Kensei runs quickly to get over to them and Hiro continues to hack and slash at the man's body, blood and gore going everywhere.

"Carp! Hiro stop!" He attempts to grab onto Hiro but he gets pushed away hard and slips on the wash of blood on the ground. He only gets enough time to look up at Hiro, and his crazed eyes, before the man teleports away.

Now, six months later, he has finally come face to face with his crazed lover, who had been insanely hard to find. He had finally found him in New York City, in Kirby Plaza to be specific. Hiro was turned away from him, seemingly gazing at nothing in particular, not making any noise or movement to indicate that he heard Kensei walk forward.

"Carp," he says softly. He walks forward, placing a hand on Hiro's shoulder; the man flinches slightly under the touch. "Hiro. I've been looking all over for you. Why did you run away?"

At that, Hiro moves away from Kensei's hand and whips around to look at him, his eyes looking haunted.

"All these kills..." Kensei continues, pointing to a newspaper on the ground, talking about the many recent odd deaths that had escalated in many grotesque ways all of a sudden. "Why would you do this? These deaths--"

"You don't understand," said Hiro suddenly, his voice hoarse, as if he hadn't spoken in a long time. "I can see everything clearly now. Absolutely clear. Everyone has had it wrong, you have had it wrong, _I _had it wrong, even Sylar and our so called friends; if this world was rid of the bad people, people like Sylar had been then people like Ando would never die."

"Hiro--"

"I will become everyone's hero. I won't let them suffer like I have suffered, I won't let them lose people they love. I will cleanse the world of all rotten people and I will make the world a better place."

Kensei takes a step forward, the Godsend swinging slightly behind his back. "You have no right to take charge over the life of death of people, Hiro! People are not tools, nor are they _things_, some which you can discard at your fancy. You are not God!"

"I am nothing and everything! What I _am _does not matter; what I can _do _is what is important. I will change the world."

Kensei looks into the face of his lover, the man who he loved more than anything and would do anything for--which also included a promise made when a man was afraid of falling down the wrong path.

He takes in and lets out a breath. He knew what must be done. He had to be quick and exactly precise about it or Hiro would freeze him in time and/or teleport away. He walks as close as he could, afraid of getting too close and Hiro would leave again, but the man stayed, looking away once more.

He starts to move his hand to the Godsend--

"I wonder if Ando will be pleased with my efforts." Said Hiro.

He freezes. He hesitates, but then firms up and grabs the sword. Whipping it out with cat like grace and the ultimate precision, he swings it at Hiro, who was turning his head. Hiro's eyes widen and for a brief glimpse, Kensei can see the last remnant of his carp.

_I love you, Hiro._

"Thank you, Kensei," whispered Hiro.

The head rolls clean off and he watches as it goes off in the distance. He sees tears falling down into the blood on the ground and feels his face, realizing he had been crying. He looks at the sight numbly for a minute before kneeling on the ground, readying himself, positioning the sword for _seppuku_, ritual suicide.

_We'll see each other again in hell, my carp. I love you._

He closes his eyes for the final time and strikes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: ZOMG what's with the darker tones lately! The angst! Lol And FYG stuff keeps apparently popping up in my head, wtf. Not that I'm complaining, lol. This is what I like about prompts for fic-a-thon and exchanges and stuff, because it always gets the creative juices flowing. XD

Kensei is so much like Light Yagami, I swear, lol.

I hope everyone enjoyed this!

Let me know what you think!

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
